Escapando
by Nia 88
Summary: Capitulo 7..........Ron descubre la verdad y Ginny tambien ................h/g... *Review por favor!*
1. Aceptas, verdad?

Escapando  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Aceptas, verdad?  
  
Me miro en frente del espejo, tratando de recordar porque estoy aquí, en esta situación, tratando de descifrar el porque estoy aceptando todo esto y porque estoy vestida así.  
  
En realidad, no es que este mal, para mi opinión me veo mucho mejor que otros días, estoy vestida de blanco, que otro color podría usar, ya que hoy es mi boda , después de todo, este día seria el mas feliz e mi vida, si no fuera porque en verdad no quiero estar acá, tan solo deseo estar con el , abrazarlo y estar así por siempre, pero no, no es posible, no importa cuanto luche, no importa cuanto quiera, debo hacer esto, por el bien de toda mi familia.  
  
Estoy a punto de casarme con Alex Carlee, uno de los o el hombre mas rico de toda Inglaterra, es muy arrogante por cierto, lo único en lo que el piensa es en mantener apariencias, en nada mas, aun recuerdo el día en que lo conocí.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Quien es usted?-dijo Alex  
  
Ginny, Ginny Weasley, encantada de conocerla Señor Carlee-le dije aquella vez  
  
Bueno Ginny, debo decirte algo-me dije picadamente  
  
Y que es eso Sr. Carlee?-le dije normalmente  
  
Dime Alex por favor-dijo acercándose a mí  
  
De acuerdo Alex, dime-le dije  
  
Eres la chica mas hermosa que he viste en mi vida- dijo besando mi mano  
  
Gracias-dije sonrojándome, levemente  
  
*Fin del Flash back*  
  
Eso era todo lo que le importaba, mi belleza, nada mas, el decía que nunca había visto nada tan bella como yo, en realidad yo no le preste mucha atención, en verdad nunca quise acercarme demasiado a el, hasta que mis padres me contaron que nuestra posición económica era critica y podíamos perder hasta la casa, yo no entendía porque me decían eso, pero mi madre me dijo que Alex había pedido mi mano, entonces entendí, ellos querían que me case con el para ayudarlos a pagar la infinidad de deudas que teníamos, yo no podía creerlo cuando lo escuche, mis padres, los que supuestamente querían mi felicidad, los que supuestamente nunca me obligarían a hacer nada que no quisiera..  
  
Pero no ellos tenían otros planes, querían que acepte la propuesta de Alex, recuerdo tan bien que los mire y en ese momento deje de tener padres y por supuesto como toda buena hija les dije que aceptaría y aquí estoy a solo unos minutos de casarme con un hombre con el que puedo asegurar seré muy infeliz.  
  
Tal vez si les hubiera dicho lo de Harry desde un comienzo, seria con el con quien me estaría casando ahora mismo, aunque lo dudo, ya que, Harry no tiene tanto dinero como Alex, además no llegaría vivo a la boda, mis hermanos lo matarían, recuerdo como le tuve que decir queme casaría con Alex..  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Gin, cariño estas muy seria hoy-dijo Harry, algo serio  
  
Si, Harry tenemos que hablar-le dije  
  
Que pasa?, estoy seguro que no hay nada tan grave para que estés así-me dijo abrazándome  
  
Si lo hay-le dije separándome de el  
  
Que es?-dijo preocupado  
  
Me voy a casar con Alex-le dije sin poder mirarlo  
  
Que??, con ese tipo?, pero Gin, tu no lo quieres a el, me quieres a mi-me dijo  
  
Lo se Harry, pero no puedo...mi familia..ellos tienen deudas, debo..mis padres ellos me pidieron y yo, yo no pude negarlo-le dije  
  
Pero ellos no tienen derecho a obligarte, no les perteneces y si le perteneces a alguien es a mi- me dijo sujetándome fuertemente  
  
Yo...lo siento, debo hacerlo, Adiós Harry-dije eso y me fui  
  
*Fin del Flash back *  
  
El trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión varias veces, pero no pudo lograrlo, yo estaba decidida hacer lo posible para ayudar a mi familia, ahora me arrepiento tanto, ellos no se merecen lo que estoy haciendo por ellos ahora, estoy a punto de morir, no verdaderamente pero si interiormente, se que cuando diga acepto, terminare de matar mi corazón por completo.  
  
Ginny, cariño debes apurarte la ceremonia ya empezó y debes salir ya, tu padre te espera- me dijo mi madre  
  
La mire y sentí asco por ella, nunca pensé que podía sentir eso por ella, la mire como una mujer cruel que estaba vendiendo a su hija, pero actué..  
  
Si mama, vamos-le dije sonriendo, una sonrisa falsa por supuesto  
  
Llegue hacia donde estaba mi padre y me sonrió, como si en verdad deseara mi bien, cuando lo único que el deseaba era el asqueroso dinero, creo que en ese momento el creyó que me casaba porque quería, pero por supuesto no era así, tome su brazo y empecé a caminar havia el altar.  
  
Juro que nada me pareció tan largo en toda mi vida, buscaba con la mirada a alguien, a la única persona que me hacia sonreír de verdad...Harry, pero el no estaba ahí, vi a mis hermanos sonriendo, ellos no tenían idea de el " trato" que mis padres tenían, vi a Hermione, ella siempre supo lo de Harry, pero nunca dijo nada porque se lo pedí, me miro con cara triste, tratando de sonreír, sin darme cuenta, llegue al altar y empezó la ceremonia.  
  
Yo no prestaba atención a lo que decía el padre hasta que.  
  
Ginny- me dijo Alex- el padre te acaba de preguntar algo  
  
Que?, disculpe no escuche-le dije  
  
Te dije que si aceptas a este hombre como tu. -me dijo  
  
Ah eso-le dije  
  
Si eso-me miro extrañado el padre-y entonces tu respuesta? 


	2. hola, me recuerdas?

Capitulo 2  
  
Hola, me recuerdas?  
  
Por Dios, Ginny, responde- Alex dijo  
  
Yo....no puedo hacerlo, lo siento-dije  
  
Que quieres decir?-me dijo el, sujetándome fuertemente  
  
Suéltame, no me quiero casar contigo-grite, tratando de safarme de el  
  
Alex, querido, Ginny solo esta nerviosa, no te preocupes hablare con ella y..-mi madre dijo  
  
No!!-grite, lo mas fuerte que pude- no voy a casarme con el no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme  
  
Logre soltarme de el y corrí, pero con el vestido de novia era muy difícil, así q con un movimiento de la varita me cambie, seguí corriendo hasta que encontré un taxi y lo tome, le indique la dirección de la casa de Harry, como necesitaba verlo, no me importa lo que me diga, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, además el me ama, lo único que debo hacer es ir ahí y explicarle todo y...  
  
No, el no va entender, como pude ser tan ingenua, como fui tan tonta, debo ir a otro lado, pare al señor del taxi y camine bastante tiempo, hasta que note que estaba en un parque, así que me senté en una banca y trate de pesar lo que iba ser mi vida desde ahora, después de todo, mis "padres" no iban a querer verme después que arruine su negocio y mis hermanos me harían dar explicaciones y yo no quiero que ellos se enteren la verdadera razón, por la cual estoy escapando, ya es suficiente que yo odie a mis padres como para que ellos los odien también.  
  
Si tan solo Hermione viviera sola podría ir ahí, después de todo ella me comprende y sabe todo lo de Harry y talvez ella podría hablar con el, pero no, vive con mi querido hermano por desgracia, debería ir con Harry pero el no me va a querer escuchar, después de todo, quien querría escuchar a alguien que le ha roto el corazón, porque después de todo, eso es lo que he hecho, yo, yo le prometí que siempre estaría con el.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Gin-dijo Harry- antes de irme, quiero que sepas algo  
  
Que?-dije con una voz temblorosa, no podía parar de llorar  
  
Vamos Gin, no llores, sabes que lo mas me gusta es ver tu sonrisa, además, voy a volver....te lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo-me dijo el  
  
Se que vas a volver, puedo sentirlo-le dije y lo abrace  
  
Lo se, Gin, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar- me dijo mirándome fijamente  
  
Te lo prometo, además, nunca podría alejarme de ti, te amo demasiado como para dejarte, además porque lo haría?- le pregunte sonriendo  
  
No lo se, ni siquiera se porque lo dije, supongo que solo quería estar seguro-me dijo  
  
Pues, puedes estar totalmente seguro, nunca te dejare, te amo- le dije  
  
Y yo te amo a ti- me dijo y me beso  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Sentí lagrimas correr por mi cara, como pude ser tan cruel, le prometí que nunca lo dejaría, le prometí que no importara lo que pasara, siempre estaría con el, y que hago le digo que voy a casarme con .Alex, si aunque sea, lo hubiera dejado por alguien que vale la pena, estoy segura que el estaría mas tranquilo, pero no, lo deje por un tipo tan arrogante y estupido como Alex.  
  
Pero el me dijo que me amaba, siempre me lo ha dicho, es mas desde que salimos, no recuerdo ni un solo día en el que no me lo haya dicho, así que tal vez, aun haya esperanza, tal vez el pueda perdonarme, tal vez el me diga que me perdona y los dos podremos huir, y podremos ser felices al fin..  
  
Si estoy segura que el me va a perdonar, así que me paro y detengo a un taxi y esta vez espero no tener arranques y bajarme del taxi otra vez, me pregunto como reaccionara cuando me vea en la puerta del departamento, jajá ya puedo imaginarme su cara, va a ser algo como de confusión, alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo, mejor pienso en otra cosa, ya que el vive lejos de acá... Recuerdo como en Howarts solíamos escondernos de mis hermanos en los pasillos.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Harry, estoy hablando en serio, debo irme y tu también, es demasiado sospechoso que los dos hayamos desaparecido- le dije tratando de apartarme de el un poco, pero como siempre, no lo logre  
  
No, no se van a dar cuenta, hay fiesta recuerdas y están todos tirados en el piso totalmente ebrios, además, no estas hablando en serio-dijo acercándose otra vez para seguir besándome  
  
Claro que si estoy hablando en serio, además, como puedes saberlo?-le dije  
  
Porque..-dijo acercándose a mi oído- cuando hablas en serio, nunca lo dices..  
  
Claro que si- le dije  
  
Que no- me dijo  
  
Que- de repente su boca me interrumpió y me perdí totalmente en el, como cada vez que el me besaba  
  
*Fin del Flash back*  
  
Que días aquellos, en los que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada, tan solo nos importaba encontrar un lugar para escondernos de mis hermanos y ahora tenemos que precuparnos por todo, como...escapar de mi prometido.  
  
Sin darme cuenta, el conductor me aviso que habíamos llegado así que le pague y baje del taxi, camine lentamente hasta la puerta y la toque..  
  
Inmediatamente el me abrió, y me miro, como no creyendo que estaba ahí, como si fuera un fantasma o una ilusión, parecía que se iba quedar mirándome hasta que se convenciera el mismo que en verdad estaba ahí, así que dije algo, en realidad lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza  
  
Hola, me recuerdas?- le dije sonriendo 


	3. Nunca mas

Capitulo 3  
  
Nunca más  
  
Harry?-le pregunte, estaba demasiado callado, claro y que esperaba yo que me mirara y me perdonara así de fácil?-puedo entrar?  
  
Asintió y me condujo hacia dentro, en verdad no me decía nada, me estaba preocupando, en este momento no me importa lo que diga, lo único que quiero es que hable, aunque sea que grite pero que diga algo..  
  
Ginny-dijo alcanzándome un café- porque estas aquí?  
  
Yo, tengo que..-trate de decir pero me interrumpió  
  
Creí que hoy era tu "boda"- me dijo  
  
Si, es hoy, no estabas - le dije  
  
Y que esperabas que fuera a ver como te perdía para siempre?- me dijo caminando hacia la ventana  
  
Yo..no, no esperaba eso-le dije bajando la cabeza  
  
Así que ahora eres la Señora Carlee, y que tu esposo te dejo venir tan fácilmente o te escapaste un rato de la recepción-me dijo fríamente con un poco de sarcasmo  
  
Yo no pude casarme con el Harry- le dije y el me miro-no pude, vine rápido, tenias razón iba a arruinar mi vida con el, además yo te amo a ti  
  
No lo hiciste?- dijo acercándose a mi  
  
No, Harry perdóname- dije y me abrace fuertemente de el, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, hacia tanto que no lo tenia así de cerca .  
  
El me miro y me beso, fuertemente, parecía que tenia miedo que vuelva a irme de su lado, como pude hacerle esto, en verdad lo debo haber lastimado demasiado, pero no importa ahora porque nunca mas volveré a hacerlo daño...  
  
No me había dado cuenta pero el beso se había vuelta mas apasionado, ahora ya no estábamos en la sala sino en su cuarto y para ser mas específicos sobre la cama..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Me desperté y recordé lo que había pasado y vi a Harry a lado mío y me acerque a el..  
  
Me recosté sobre su pecho y me di cuenta de algo, Alex, el nunca me dejaría en paz, debo encontrar la manera de lograr que se aleje de mi..  
  
OH no, seguro descubrirá que estoy con Harry y tratara de hacerle algo a el también, debo alejarme, escapar, si eso debo hacer.  
  
Gin, que te pasa estas muy pensativa?-me dijo levantándose un poco y apartándome a la vez  
  
Pues, estoy pensando en Alex me pero..-trate de decir, pero el me interrumpió  
  
En Alex?- alzo la voz un poco- y todavía me lo dices?, creeme prefiero no saberlo  
  
Se paro y se fue hacia la cocina, creo que no me explique bien , seguro piensa que siento algo por el, pero si el lo conociera como yo lo conozco entendería que no hay forma que alguien sienta algo por el, el no se preocupa por nadie que no sea el..  
  
Harry-dije caminando hacia el- solo estaba pensando en que va a pasar cuando descubra que estoy contigo, tengo miedo que te haga algo  
  
En verdad?- me pregunto  
  
Por supuesto que si- le dije abrazándolo  
  
Lo siento Gin, pero...tengo miedo, no quiero perderte de nuevo, si te alejas de mi otra vez, te juro que no se que haría- me dijo  
  
Lose, estos días, te juro que han sido demasiado largos para mi, creeme yo tampoco soportaría dejarte de nuevo- le dije y lo bese  
  
Tienes razón- dijo después de un rato  
  
Tenemos que encontrar la manera de resolver esto, pero como?- me dijo  
  
Tal vez deba irme de aquí un tiempo-le dije  
  
Tienes razón debemos irnos de aquí-me dijo  
  
Irnos?...es decir vas a venir conmigo?-le pregunte  
  
Por supuesto, no recuerdas nuestra promesa?- me dijo  
  
Claro que si-dije  
  
Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es escapar, pero lo que me pregunto es a donde, tal vez debería irme sola, ya que después de todo soy yo la del problema y nadie sabe de Harry aun, pero la bendita promesa no me deja, cada vez que me alejo de el, me siento tan sola y tan vacía, no, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo de nuevo..  
  
Gin- me dijo- voy a bañarme y vuelvo  
  
Esta bien- le dije  
  
Mientras el entra al baño me echo en la cama y no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres, se que ellos me han hecho mucho daño pero ellos me dieron la vida después de todo, además me pregunto como se las van a arreglar ahora que yo no me case con Alex, talvez debí casarme con el, después de todo, mis padres me han dado mucho, pero tenia que elegir a ellos o a mi, en verdad por mi hubiera elegido a mis padres, siempre he trato de poner a las demás personas antes que yo, pero esta vez, estaba Harry y Hermione me contó cuanto estaba sufriendo el, así que no pude evitarlo y lo elegí a el, tal vez no fue el momento mas oportuno, tal vez Alex les haga algo, no, no creo, bueno espero..  
  
Gin, ya termine, puedes usar el baño si quieres- me dijo  
  
Si, vengo dentro de un rato- le dije  
  
Me acosté en la tina y se me ocurrió algo, tal vez debamos irnos a un lugar tan lejos como...si, Australia , nadie nos encontrara ahí, nadie nos buscara ahí tampoco, pero no se si Harry este de acuerdo..  
  
Me paro y me cambio, tan solo espero que Harry este de acuerdo..  
  
Harry-le digo-ya se adonde podemos ir  
  
Si?-me dice- a donde?  
  
Australia, es el lugar perfecto- le digo  
  
Tienes razón, entonces cuando nos vamos?- me dijo  
  
Mañana mismo, mientras mas pronto mejor, Alex no va a dejar las cosas así, preparamos todo y nos vamos-le dije  
  
Esta bien, entonces mañana-dijo el  
  
Harry te das cuenta que es probable que nunca volvamos a Inglaterra?-le dije  
  
Si lo se, pero no importa, si nos vamos juntos, estoy seguro que estaremos bien- dijo  
  
Le sonreí y me di cuenta que tal vez no volvería a ver a mis hermanos ni a nadie de las personas que conozco, pero no importa, dejaría todo eso para estar con el.....  
  
Gin, te amo-me dice  
  
Y yo a ti- le digo  
  
Nos sentamos en unos de los sillones de la sala y me echo sobre el, en verdad el debe amarme mucho, para dejar todo por mi, lo único que yo se es que no quiero alejare de el nunca mas.. 


	4. Australia

Capitulo 4  
  
Australia  
  
Me desperté y recordé que día era hoy, hoy día Harry y yo dejaríamos a Inglaterra por mucho tiempo o tal vez para siempre, me acerque a la ventana y observe las calles de Londres, toda mi vida había estado aquí, nunca había estado en otro lugar fuera de Inglaterra, mas que para algunos cortos viajes visitando a mis hermanos, pero jamás había vivido en otro lado y...Australia?, nunca había estado ahí, solo había visto muchas fotos y nada mas, no tenia la menor idea de lo que era estar ahí, la verdad estaba un poco insegura acerca de la idea de irme, pero necesitaba a Harry y esa era la única manera de estar con el, me daba pena dejar a todos en verdad....  
  
El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, quien podría haber tocado, mire a Harry y seguía durmiendo, luego lo despertaría, pero que yo sepa Harry no recibía visitas de muchas personas que no seamos, Hermione, Ron o yo, y....si es Alex?, no, no puede ser el no hay forma de que me haya encontrado, es muy improbable.....mejor voy a ver  
  
Abro la puerta y para mi sorpresa era..  
  
Hermione???- le pregunte  
  
OH Ginny, sabia que tenias que estar acá, no sabia en que otro lugar iba a buscar si no estabas acá- me dijo abrazándome  
  
Me da gusto de verte, de verdad-le dije apartándome de ella y sonriendo  
  
Y Harry?- me pregunto  
  
Esta durmiendo aun- le dije  
  
OH, ya veo-me dijo sonriendo demasiado  
  
Si- dije suspirando  
  
No sabes lo preocupados que están todos, tus padres enloquecieron cuando te fuiste y que decir de Alex, el no se resigna te esta buscando por todas partes-me dijo- pero de todas formas no sabes lo que me alegra que no te casaras con el, ese tipo es un idiota, además Harry no se merecerá que le hicieras eso  
  
Lo se, en parte lo hice por eso, en toda la ceremonia, no pude dejar de pensar en el, ademas tienes razón Alex es la persona mas detestable que h conocido, no puedo creer que mis padres querían que me case con el-le dije  
  
Tienes razón, pero dime que piensas hacer ahora-me pegunto  
  
Harry y yo vamos para Australia hoy-le dije  
  
Que?????- se paro- Australia?  
  
Si, nos vamos dentro de una horas, ya tenemos todo arreglado- le dije  
  
Bueno, creo que es lo mejor, aunque los voy a extrañar bastante, es lo mejor para ustedes, tal vez ahí podrán estar tranquilos por fin-me dijo  
  
Si, eso es lo que planeamos- respondió Harry  
  
Te despertaste- le dije  
  
Claro, quien no se despertaría si ustedes están hablando tan alto- me dijo dándome un beso  
  
Creo que el tiene razón Ginny, tal vez estábamos hablando un poco alto- dijo Hermione  
  
Hermione!!!!!!!!, no lo apoyes- dije tratando de molestarme  
  
Ya, no apoyo a ninguno-dijo- pero que planea hacer cuando lleguen?  
  
Yo buscare trabajo en el equipo de quidditch de ahí-dijo Harry  
  
Y yo voy a buscar un trabajo escribiendo para algún periódico de ahí- le dije  
  
Entonces supongo que ya tienen todo planeado, no es verdad?- nos dijo  
  
Si-le dije- bueno, casi  
  
Entonces los dejo para que se alisten-nos dijo parándose Los voy a extrañar un montón chicos, pero no se van a librar de mí, así que a penas se instalen ahí, me tienen que llamar, y yo los iré a visitar cada vez que pueda- nos dijo  
  
Cuida a mi hermano, si Hermi?- le dije abrazándola  
  
Puedes contar con eso- me dijo  
  
Y cuídate tu también y gracias por todo- le dijo Harry  
  
Si, chau- dijo y con eso desapareció  
  
Entonces, no nos falta nada, verdad?- me dijo Harry abrazándome  
  
No, solo tenemos que echar los polvos en la chimenea y listo- le dije  
  
Si, pero primero, no quiere comer algo?- me pregunto  
  
Si- le dije  
  
Entonces sentémonos- me dijo  
  
Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y tome un poco de jugo, en verdad no tenia mucha hambre, estaba muy nerviosa, tenia que irme de este país lo mas rápido posible, aquí siento que nos puede pasar algo, a cada segundo  
  
Gin, relájate en poco tiempo nos vamos, no tienes que estar tan tensa, nadie sabe donde vivo, además nadie pensara que estas acá- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme  
  
Yo se pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que Alex va a tratar de hacer algo, yo lo conozco Harry y es una persona que nunca deja pasar las cosas-le explique  
  
Tal vez tengas razón, pero si te sientes mas tranquila vamos ahora mismo- me dijo  
  
Si, va a ser lo mejor vamos-dije  
  
Agarre mis cosas y el también, me puse frente a la chimenea y grite  
  
Australia! 


	5. Adaptandose

Capitulo 5  
  
Adaptandose  
  
Abrí y los ojos y vi, acababa de llegar a la central de chimeneas en Australia, voltee y vi a Harry, el parecía tan asombrado como yo, claro el tampoco nunca había estado acá..  
  
Harry-le dije- hoy a hacer una llamada, vengo en un rato  
  
A donde vas?- me pregunto  
  
En tu casa busque casas o departamentos para alquilar acá y conseguí uno que tenia vista al mar y no era tan costoso así que voy a llamar para que nos den la dirección, así que esperame acá OK?- le dije  
  
Si, te espero- me dijo eso y camine hacia un teléfono publico  
  
Hable por teléfono con una persona que me dio la dirección y me dijo que si quería hoy mismo podía ir a la casa e incluso alquilarla desde ahora.  
  
Harry cariño- lo llame , sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en verdad parecía muy concentrado  
  
Si?- me preguntó  
  
Ya llame , dicen que podemos ir ahora mismo si queremos- le dije  
  
Entonces vamos- me dijo  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Camine hacia la playa lentamente, era increíble todo lo que había sucedido hoy, llegamos a Australia e inmediatamente alquilamos una casa, muy linda por cierto, tenia vista hacia la playa y todo era perfecto ahí, en verdad me sentía aliviada...  
  
Sentí el aire y me sentía de una extraña manera en casa, la gente dice que el verdadero hogar es a donde el corazón pertenece y mi corazón pertenece a donde esta Harry , así que supongo que estaré en casa por primera vez en mi vida, tal vez cuando tenia 8 años era mejor, porque no conocía el verdadero mundo y sobre todo no conocía a mis padres y hubiera preferido nunca conocerlos...  
  
Gin- escuche una voz detrás de mí en que piensas?  
  
En nada importante, tú sabes solo cosas- le dije  
  
Me abrazo fuertemente y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho..  
  
Crees que siempre vamos a tener que estar escapando de todo?- le pregunte  
  
No lo se gin- me dijo besando mi frente  
  
Harry, crees que si les hubiéramos contado a mis padres y a todos de nosotros las cosas habrían sido diferentes?- le pregunte  
  
Tal vez, pero eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos - me dijo  
  
Tienes razón y siempre lo estaremos porque no me puedo imaginar vivir de otra manera - le dije  
  
Levante mi cara y lo mire, el entendió lo que quería y me beso, sus besos siempre eran tan dulces y a la vez tan fuertes que podía quedarme con el siempre..  
  
Me agarro la mano y entramos a la casa, ahí el me beso de nuevo y fuimos hacia el cuarto, caímos sobre la cama y el me beso con mas intensidad y sentí como sus manos lentamente recorrían mi cuerpo y las mías hacían lo mismo con el, lo amaba demasiado y nunca podría imaginarme vivir sin el...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me levante, era Domingo por lo que había decidido ir a buscar trabajo mañana, empuje un poco a Harry para que se levantara y vi el despertador ..ERAN LAS 10 !!!  
  
Nunca me levantaba tan tarde, claro pero ayer en la noche no dormí mucho, por lo que no debería extrañarme levantarme a estas horas.  
  
Harry!!!- grite  
  
Ah- dijo el saltando prácticamente de la cama  
  
Nada, solo quería que despertaras - le dije parándome  
  
Que??- dijo- me levantaste solo porque querías que me despertara???  
  
Si- le dije sonriendo  
  
Porque, quieres decirme algo???- me pregunto  
  
No- dije caminando hacia la cocina  
  
Entonces?- me pregunto  
  
Mm., parece que no tienes buen humor cuando te levantas verdad?- le dije  
  
Como esperas que tenga buen humor si me levantas así- me dijo  
  
Mm., tienes razón, lo siento- le dije  
  
Bueno no importa- me dio un beso rápido en los labios  
  
Tengo que llamar a Hermi- le dije  
  
Esta bien, me pasas con ella cuando termines?-me pregunto  
  
Claro- le dije Felizmente en esta casa ya tenían todo instalado, sino hubiera tenido que ir hasta un teléfono publico y no hay muchos cerca de aquí.  
  
Alo-escuche que contestaban  
  
Hermi?-pregunte esperando que sea ella  
  
Ginny?-me dijo, gracias a Dios que era ella, si hubiera sido mi hermano me hubiera suicidado  
  
Ya estoy en Australia- le dije  
  
Y ya encontraste casa y todo?- me pregunto  
  
Si, en verdad no te imaginas lo maravilloso que es este lugar- le dije  
  
Nunca he estado ahí, pero me han contado- me dijo  
  
Si..- le dije  
  
Y como están los dos?- me pregunto  
  
Bien, Hermi- le dije, mirando hacia donde estaba Harry y volteándome- como esta todo por ahí, es decir todos  
  
Esperaba que preguntaras eso, las cosas están mal Gin, tus hermanos, tus papas, están a punto de volverse locos, no tienen la menor idea de donde puedes estar..- me dijo  
  
Lose, pero es su culpa nunca debieron obligarme- dije  
  
Lose, pero Gin, ten cuidado ya saben que Harry tampoco esta, solo tengan cuidado no vaya a ser que descubran todo y si va a haber un verdadero problema entonces- me dijo  
  
Tienes razón, en fin, por ahora solo nos queda esperar no?- le pregunte  
  
Si, es lo único que nos queda- me dijo  
  
AH por cierto Harry quiere hablar contigo- le dije  
  
Pásamelo entonces-me dijo  
  
Harry- lo llame  
  
Ya puedo hablar con ella- me pregunto  
  
Si, toma- le alcance el teléfono y me senté  
  
Hola Hermi- dijo  
  
Aja, si, no te preocupes, ya se que debemos tener cuidado y si la voy a cuidar, Ron esta ah, entonces nos vemos, si, voy a hablar con el algun día, si, ya se, chau, cuídate- dijo y colgó  
  
Y bien?- le pregunte- que dijo?  
  
Que debemos hablar con Ron porque no le gusta ocultarle cosas-me dijo  
  
Si pero ya sabemos como va a ser su reacción verdad?- le dije  
  
Si, pero de todas maneras tiene razón-me dijo  
  
Si, supongo que tienes razón- le dije  
  
Quieres ir a la playa un rato?- me dijo  
  
Si, vamos- le dije 


	6. Vecinos

Capitulo 6  
  
Vecinos  
  
  
  
Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo aquí, en verdad no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 4 meses desde que llegamos, y debo decir que nunca en mi vida he estado mas feliz, he hablado con Hermi bastante y me ha contado que mis padres s han resignado, pero Alex no, aunque sigo estando preocupada, por ahora se que no nos va a encontrar, bueno por al menos en un tiempo....  
  
Hola amor, llegaste temprano, no esperaba verte en la casa aun- escuche la voz de Harry  
  
Si, estoy trabando en un reportaje por lo que puedo trabajarlo desde aquí, y q tal el entrenamiento?- le pregunte  
  
Bien, pero sabes mejor no hablemos del trabajo- me dijo  
  
Tienes razón- le dije  
  
Me abrazo por detrás y mire al costado, parecía que habían nuevos vecinos, o vecina, observe y vi a una chica de unos 20 indicando donde debía estar todo, al parecer ella estaba sola, porque no veía a nadie que la acompañaba, me extraño mucho porque desde que habíamos llegado nunca había visto que nadie se mudara, es mas si no recuerdo bien esa cabaña ya tenia dueño, que extraño..... Ya esta haciendo frió, no crees?- dijo Harry, mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte- será mejor que entremos  
  
Si, ya casi son las 8 verdad?-le pregunte  
  
Si, así que .....vamos a dentro o quieres seguir mirando el camión de mudanza mas tiempo?- me dijo  
  
Me puse tan roja como mi pelo, entonces había sido muy obvia, lo más probable es que no le haya quitado los ojos a esa chica ni al camión.  
  
Gin, cariño?, me estas preocupando que te pasa?- me pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
No es nada, solo estaba pensando, tienes razón, vamos adentro- le dije  
  
Lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en la sala viendo televisión y comiendo cualquier cosa, pero por alguna razón, tenia el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien acá, esa chica, me parecía extraña, por alguna razón sentía que no iba a ser una vecina muy agradable..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione te lo juro, esa chica es extraña- le dije  
  
Son solo cosas tuyas, estas muy paranoica, ni siquiera ahí puedes estar tranquila?- dijo Hermione en el teléfono  
  
Pero y si es una mortifaga o algo parecido?- le pregunte  
  
No lo creo, en verdad no se porque estas extrañada, que acaso cada vez que alguien se mude vas a estar así?- me pregunto  
  
No, supongo que tienes razón- le dije, pero de pronto escuche que tocaban el timbre  
  
Me tengo que ir, tocan- le dije  
  
Ok, cuídate y recuerda.- me dijo  
  
Si, ya se hablare con mi hermano algún día, chau- le dije  
  
Chau- me dijo y colgué el teléfono  
  
Me dirigí hacia la puerta, en verdad que extraño, no tenia amigos acá aparte que los de mi trabajo y ellos estaban en la oficina a estas horas y Harry estaba en plena practica..  
  
Si?- pregunte abriendo la puerta, y para mi sorpresa era aquella extraña chica que se acababa de mudar  
  
Hola, soy Mariana y me acabo de mudar-me dijo sonriendo  
  
Si, te vi ayer, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Virginia, pero puedes decirme Ginny, todos mis amigos lo hacen- le dije amablemente  
  
Si, yo tambien te vi y dime quien es ese chico con quien vives- me pregunto  
  
Oh, el es mi novio, se llama Harry- le dije  
  
Emmm puedo pasar- me pregunto  
  
Claro, perdóname, pasa- le dije  
  
Siéntate acá , quieres algo?-le pregunte  
  
No gracias y dime estas acá desde hace mucho?- me dijo  
  
En verdad no, solo unos 4 meses y tu porque viniste a este lugar tan alejado del mundo?- le pregunte  
  
Por nada en especial, solo un trabajo que debo hacer- me dijo  
  
Conversamos un buen rato hasta que ella me dijo que tenia que irse, lo as extraño es que estuvo haciéndome preguntas toda la tarde pero supongo que es normal cuando recién conoces a alguien..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Habían pasado semanas desde que conocí a Mariana, ella era una chica muy dulce y todas las sospechas que tenia de ella se habían ido, ella, Harry y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y en verdad la vida en Australia ha sido mejor porque en las mañanas cuando no esta Harry hablo con ella.....  
  
Camine lentamente hacia la cabaña, acaba de regresar de comprar algunas cosas y me encantaba pasear por ahí, sintiendo el aire y disfrutando de la vista...  
  
Deje las bolsas en el piso y empecé a buscar las llaves, cuando las encontré, me demore un poco mas en encontrar la correcta, hasta que la encontré y abrí la puerta lentamente..  
  
Lo que vi me dejo en shock, Harry y Mariana besándose, no pude aguantarlo, Salí corriendo, era demasiado, corrí, corrí, sentía que me moría, lo había dado todo por el, había dejado a mi familia y el lo único que había hecho es besarse con la primera perra que se le cruzaba, y esa tipa confié en ella, nunca debí hacerlo, debí haber seguido mis instintos y no hablarle.  
  
Gin, por favor déjame explicarte- escuche la voz de Harry  
  
Pero yo no quería parar, quería seguir corriendo, no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida, era verdad esa frase que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, porque en este momento no podía pensar en nadie mas a quien odiara tanto como a el, mi odio hacia el, era indescriptible nunca había sentido esto, sentía un gran vació como nunca lo había sentido..  
  
Ginny- grito, y alcanzo a sujetarme el brazo  
  
Suéltame, le dije, no te quiero ver nunca mas, te odio, TE ODIO- le dije tratando de safarme de el, pero era demasiado fuerte  
  
Ella me beso, llegaste justo en ese momento, yo..la aparte, yo te amo a ti nada mas Gin- me dijo  
  
Eres un mentiroso!!- le grite y logre safarme de el le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que se quedo inmóvil, por un tiempo y yo también, pero reaccione  
  
Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a buscarme porque te juro que si te acercas a mi te mato, y lo digo en serio, le dije eso y desaparecí..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aparecí en una calle de Londres, estaba justo, en frente de la casa de Hermione  
  
Toque la puerta lo mas fuerte que podía, tenia mucho frió, estaba lloviendo en Londres y lo único que quería era dormir y dejar de pensar en esa escena por un momento..  
  
Ginny?- me pregunto Hermione  
  
Hermi, lo odio- le dije lanzandome a sus brazos abrazándola  
  
Que paso?- me pregunte mientras me invitaba a pasar  
  
El.el ..lo encontré besando a otra- le dije  
  
Hermi, quien esta.Ginny?- mi hermano estaba ahí  
  
Ron, yo lo siento, no debí irme- le dije abrazándolo a el ahora  
  
Sh, que paso Gin?- me pregunto  
  
Nada, eso ya no importa, porque nunca mas lo volveré a ver- dije y sentí que mi corazón se moría cuando dije eso 


	7. Verdades

Capitulo 7  
  
Verdades  
  
Ginny hermana, dime que paso, a quien no vas a volver a ver?- me pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
Ron, tengo que decirte algo....- le dije Que es?- me pregunto, ahora si parecía que iba a morir  
  
Harry.... el y yo hemos estado saliendo desde mi 6 año y fue con el, con quien me fui- le dije y me abrace de el tan fuerte y no pude evitar llorar  
  
Que?- dijo levantando la voz - con él ¿, donde esta ahora y porque lloras????  
  
Ginny, te traje un poco de chocolate caliente quieres?- dijo Hermi entrando al cuarto  
  
Si, gracias- dije separándome de mi hermano y agarrando la taza  
  
Pero respondeme donde esta?- pregunto Ron desesperado  
  
Ron, no la molestes ahora, no ves que esta sufriendo- dijo Hermi y en ese momento se lo agradecí mas que nada  
  
Tu lo sabias?- le pregunto  
  
Si, ella lo sabia- le dije, no pensaba hacer que mi hermano y Hermi se pelearan por mi culpa, aunque sea alguien debía ser feliz- pero, no es su culpa, yo se lo pedí, es mas ella quería decírtelo pero le rogué, después de todo no quería que mataras a Harry..en ese tiempo  
  
Que te hizo?- me pregunto comprensivamente  
  
Lo vi besándose con una tipa, en la casa en la que vivimos o bueno vivía- dijo tratando de dejar e llorar, odiaba llorar, me hace sentir tan débil y frágil  
  
Ese bastardo me va oír Ginny, te juro que le voy a enseñar..- dijo Ron levantando la voz  
  
No!!!!- grite- estoy muy grande para que tu tengas que solucionarme mis problemas, así que no vas a buscarlo, yo misma hablare con el, ero no quiero, por ahora, solo quiero irme a descansar, ustedes crean que pueda quedarme aquí, aunque sea por hoy?  
  
Claro que si hermanita, pero espera a que llame a papa y a mama, se va a alegrar tanto de.- dijo  
  
No, por favor Ron, no quiero verlos, por favor- le rogué  
  
Pero porque?- me pregunto  
  
Ron, déjala, ella tiene sus razones- dijo Hermi  
  
Tu las sabes?- le pregunto  
  
Mire a Hermi, no quería que Ron supiera la clase de padres que tenemos, en verdad no quería, pero al parecer si no lo digo Hermi y Ron van a tener problemas, solo espero que Ron este bien..  
  
No le preguntes a ella, yo te diré- le dije  
  
Estas segura Ginny?- me pregunto Hermione  
  
Si- dije, mire a Ron y estaba realmente confundido  
  
Ron, siéntate y no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar, ok?- le pregunte  
  
Esta bien- dijo sentándose  
  
No te haz preguntado, porque escaparía de la boda si en verdad quisiera a Alex, pues no lo quiero, es mas me da asco, la única razón por la que me iba a casar con el, era porque ..nuestros padres me lo pidieron, me contaron que tenían deudas muy grandes que no había forma de pagar y que la única manera era casándome con Alex y así el les podría prestar dinero, siendo ya de a familia, Ron, en verdad yo no quería que te enteraras de eso, pero..- le dijo  
  
Ginny, perdona que te interrumpa pero eso no es verdad-m dijo  
  
Que, como lo sabes?- le pregunte extrañada  
  
Yo reviso las cuentas de nuestros padres y ellos no tienen deudas que no puedan pagar- me dijo  
  
Pero entonces porque- le pregunte  
  
No lo se Ginny, será mejor que hablemos con ellos mañana tranquilamente, así ellos no podrán explicar todo- me dijo  
  
Entonces, supongo que dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes no?- le pregunte  
  
Si, quieres algo?- me pregunto Hermione  
  
No, se donde queda, así que voy yendo - le dije  
  
Camine lentamente hasta llegar a la cama del cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, era demasiado extraño todo, primero veo a Harry con esa tipa y ahora me entero que mis padres n tienen deudas, todo es demasiado confuso, pero lo único que se es que nunca voy a volver a confiar en nadie como confié en Harry, le confié todos mis secretos, le entregue mi corazón y el me engaño, nunca debí abrirle mi corazón, pero ahora lo se y no lo volveré hacer nunca mas...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mire la lluvia caer por las calles de Londres, estaba seguro que la encontraría en casa de Ron y Hermione, después de todo Hermione era la única que sabia todo, y no creo que Gin acudiría a nadie mas...  
  
Como desearía que me hubiera escuchado, le hubiera explicado la verdad y la verdadera razón de porque nos encontró así a esta tipa y a mi, la tipa se me tiro encima y justo en ese momento llegó Ginny, como si la tipa supiera que iba llegar en ese momento, pero si tan solo pudiera explicarle que nunca le haría daño que jamás cruzaría por mi cabeza la idea de engañarla, que jamás la dañaría porque ella es lo mas importante que tengo..  
  
Ella no sabe cuanto la amo y debo decírselo, toco el timbré de la casa de ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry?- pregunto Hermione mirándome con odio- que haces acá?  
  
Tengo que hablar con ella Hermi, tengo que explicarle como en verdad pasaron las cosas- le dije  
  
Que le vas a decir, ,mas mentiras- dijo Ron  
  
Harry, pasa y explícanos a nosotros y nosotros veremos si puedes verla- dijo Hermione  
  
Gracias- dije entrando  
  
Y bien?- pregunto Ron  
  
La tipa se me tiro encima y Ginny, llego en ese momento, les juro que yo nunca le haría daño- dije  
  
Eso es lo que dicen todos- dijo Ron  
  
Ron, te juro que yo- dije pero escuche un ruido que provenia de mas adentro de la casa y solo podía pensar en algo...Ginny  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me desperté rápidamente y vi a una persona parada justo en frente mío.. era Alex  
  
Ginny, cariño, que pensabas que hacías- me pregunto, con una voz que me hizo temblar  
  
Alex que haces acá, como me encontraste?- le pregunte  
  
Creías que iba a dejar que me humilles en frente de todos, sin hacer nada? - me dijo acercándose mas a mi  
  
Sabes lo que me costo encontrarte en Australia y pagarle a esa zorra para que besara a tu estupido novio y sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que los viejos de tus padre no se resistieran al Imperios?- me dijo  
  
Entonces Harry no me había traicionada, ni mis padres, quería saltar pero recordé que Alex estaba en frente mío y que me miraba extrañamente  
  
Vas pagar- me dijo  
  
Se tiro encima mío y tratando de escapar, bote la lámpara del escritorio pero me agarro y me tiro contra la cama sujetando fuertemente mis, manos y luego mi cuello.. 


	8. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 8  
  
Aclaraciones  
  
  
  
Sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi cuello, sentía que el aire se me acababa poco a poco..  
  
Alex- dije tratando de detenerlo- por favor, para..  
  
Eso es lo que te mereces, creíste que podías dejarme tan mal así no mas- dijo- pues no!!  
  
Sus manos empezaron a presionar mi cuello cada vez mas, y lo único que podía pensar era en Harry en mis padres, pero no podía mas, sentía que mi vida se me iba y poco a poco se me empezó a borrar la visión hasta que solo pude ver negro...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Corrí rápidamente, tenia miedo, Ginny podía estar en peligro y yo nunca me perdonaría si le sucediera algo...  
  
Abrí la puerta bruscamente y no podía creer lo que veía, Alex estaba encima de Ginny ahorcándola y ella parecía estar inconsciente...  
  
Bastardo!!- grite abalanzándome sobre el , haciendo que los dos cayéramos al piso.  
  
Potter!- dijo el- viniste, lastima que hayas llegado demasiado tarde, Ginny esta muerta  
  
No, es mentira- le dije, sintiendo que lagrimas venían a mis ojos.  
  
Voltee mi cara y la vi, parecía estar muerta, estaba muy blanca y no podía ver si respiraba, pero no... Ella no podía estar muerta, ella no podía dejarme, no otra vez, ella me lo prometió..  
  
Sentí que algo golpeaba fuertemente mi cara y me empujo, vi a Alex que se acercaba hacia mi, pero yo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera con los millones de golpes que me estaba dando, porque yo no lo sentía, solo sentía un vació, solo podía ver el cuerpo de Ginny..  
  
Harry- escuche a Hermione gritar- haz algo, no puedes dejar que te golpee, Ron ya llamo a alguien  
  
La mire y vi que estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Ginny, me miraba suplicándome, entonces entendí que debía hacer algo, no podía dejarme vencer así tan fácil, debía vengarme.  
  
Me lancé contra el y le pegue con todas mis fuerzas, y entonces escuche que el gritaba.  
  
Cruccio!!!!- dijo apuntando su varita hacia mi  
  
Sentí un inmenso dolor venir hacia mi, sentía que me caía, no podía mas y entonces escuche a Hermione gritar algo que no entendí, pero que hizo que el dolor se detuviera y entonces vi a Alex tirado, entonces me tire sobre el..  
  
Avada..- empecé a decir  
  
No, Harry, por favor no lo hagas, podrías ir a Azkabam por eso- dijo Ron que venia con un auror  
  
Me aleje de el y el auror se lo llevo...  
  
Me quede en silencio durante un tiempo, pero no podía respirar, me sentía tan débil, pero necesitaba ver a Gin, aunque estuviera muerta..  
  
Me acerque hacia ella y tome su cuerpo en mis brazos y empecé a llorar...  
  
Escuchaba a Ron y Hermione decir frases, palabras que yo no escuchaba, y entonces la habitación se puso totalmente negra....  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Harry!!- lo llame varias veces, pero el no parecía escucharme.  
  
Me acababa de despertar apenas hace unos momentos, pero cuando desperté me contaron todo lo que había sucedido, Harry estaba muy maltratado..  
  
Levante mi mano, y toque su mejilla, estaba algo hinchada , pero a mi no me importaba, lo mire detenidamente, necesitaba que despertara, tenia que pedirle perdón, no fue su culpa lo de aquella chica y yo no lo escuche, el trato de decirme la verdad, pero para variar actué por un impulso, en verdad tal vez lo mejor sea que lo deje descansar un rato mas..  
  
Gin?- escuche su voz  
  
Harry- dijo acercándome rápidamente y sentándome a su costado  
  
Creí..creí que estabas.au!- grito cuando trato de levantarse  
  
No hagas esfuerzo, el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar, y yo estoy bien, o acaso me veo tan mal que parezco muerta- le dije tratando que sonriera  
  
No, estas hermosa como siempre- me dijo levantando su cara hasta que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la mía  
  
Y entonces me dio un beso, suave y dulce, y después puso su frente contra la mia..  
  
Y dime, cuanto he estado domido ?- me pregunto acercándome hacia el  
  
Unas cuantas horas, ya debe amanecer dentro de poco, sin duda hemos tenido una extraña noche, no crees?- le dije  
  
Si, tienes razón- me dijo  
  
Harry, yo lo siento tanto, debí haberte escuchado- le dije apartando la mirada  
  
No te preocupes, ya no importa ahora, y entonces que les vas a decir a tus padres?- me pregunto agarrando mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara  
  
Es cierto, no lo sabes, tengo que decirte algo que, te va a parecer extraño- le dije  
  
Que es?- me pregunto  
  
Alex los había obligado a decirme todas esas cosas y luego los había convencido que yo era la que me quería casar con el.- le dije  
  
Ese tipo es un desgraciado debí haberle pegado mas- dijo algo molesto  
  
Si, pero eso no es todo- le dije y el me miro extrañado- Te acuerdas de la chica de Australia?  
  
Si- dijo algo apenado- que tiene que ver esa  
  
Alex la envió, todo era parte de su plan, el sabia que si me iba de ahí, iría a Londres, antes que a cualquier lugar- le dije  
  
De verdad lo planeo demasiado bien, lastima que fallara- dijo sarcásticamente  
  
Si es una lastima- dije besándolo y acomodándome en sus brazos  
  
Y ya despertó?- dijo Hermi entrando a la habitación  
  
Si, eso parece- dijo Harry  
  
Harry, que bueno que despertaste, como estas?- dijo Ron entrando  
  
Bien- dijo  
  
Me alegro por cierto Gin, mama y papa están abajo- dijo  
  
Entonces tengo que hablar con ellos- dije saliendo del cuarto.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny, cariño, te extrañamos mucho- dijo mamá  
  
Y yo a ustedes- dije  
  
Pero Ginny, que paso?, porque huiste?- me pegunto papá  
  
Les empecé a explicar todo, en verdad tantas aclaraciones en un solo día me estaban matando, pero cando termine quedamos en vernos luego porque ahora tenia que descansar, así que, me despedí de Hermi y mi hermano y fuimos al departamento de Harry.  
  
Bueno, entones ya estamos en casa verdad?- me dijo el  
  
Si y sabes que creo que vamos a estar acá por mucho tiempo- le dije abrazándole  
  
Tu crees?- me pregunto  
  
Si, si lo creo- respondí  
  
En verdad creo que me hice muchos problemas, cuando mis papas se enteraron que había estado saliendo con Harry, se alegraron, dijeron que les encantaba la idea y que esperaban que fuera parte de la familia pronto, talvez a veces sea mejor decir todo antes de que se empiecen a complicar las cosas, lo que soy yo, nunca quiero volver a escapar de esa manera, no hay algo peor que alejarte de las personas que mas quieres  
  
Fin++++  
  
  
  
  
  
N/a: perdón por la demora de este capitulo y gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y por favor pongan un review!!! 


End file.
